Um toque de sensibilidade
by Lally Y K
Summary: “Tocarei a música que quiser, com uma condição.” “Qual?” “Quero tocar seu corpo enquanto dança.” AU K por insinuações e liguagem. Inspirado e dedicado à Maiden of the Moon.
1. Proposta

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, assim como os personagens que usarei para minha humilde trama. Assim como a Sonata ao Luar e o Romance de Beethoven. E quaisquer recursos de ballet clássico. Já entenderam certo?

**Um toque de sensibilidade**

_Inspirado(Não_ _copiado) no fanfic "Save the Last Dance" de Maiden of the Moon. Dedicado a ela também._

_Inspired (Not copied) on the fanfic "Save the Last Dance, by Maiden of the Moon. Dedicated to her too._

Proposta

Kagome já tinha perdido todas as esperanças. Não conseguia encontrar 'um' pianista que tocasse a música para seu espetáculo. Sabia que parecia excêntrico, mas, queria que o piano soasse ao mesmo tempo em que dançava... Não um simples cd, e sim, um _piano de verdade_.

A princípio, a disciplinada professora Kaguya não concordou com a idéia absurda de sua mais aplicada e brilhante aluna da Academia de Dança de Tóquio. Afinal, a tecnologia servia para ser usada, então, por que diabos a menina precisava de um músico para se apresentar?

Então, a garota desafiou-a a apresentar-se com os dois em sua frente, e, se não sentisse nenhuma diferença que fosse, concordaria em usar a música gravada na mostra. Kagome posicionou o violino no queixo e, as cordas a princípio rangeram desconfortavelmente devido a falta de prática... O número de ensaios deixou-a quase sem tempo para dedicar-se ao seu hobbie secundário: a música.

Mas, a medida em que foi adquirindo destreza, tocou perfeitamente um Romance que sabia que era favorito da professora. Kaguya submeteu-se a uma seqüência simples em comparação ao brilhantismo da música, entretanto, não tinha a intenção de ceder a um capricho. Assim que terminou sua dança com um perfeito salto para cair em _atitude_, a aluna sorriu de lado. Provaria à mestra que estava correta. Selecionou um dos seus _cds_ e colocou no aparelho de som, sentou-se e esperou até que a professora terminasse de executar o mesmo número.

A vibração era diferente. Enquanto o instrumento parecia transmitir vida, as notas gravadas pareciam cordas de marionete em seu corpo, maquinalmente instruindo-a a mexer-se de forma ordenada e perfeita, de acordo com os anos de dança. Quando a pose final veio sem a mesma energia, Kagome adquiriu uma expressão marota e bateu palmas para o número. O olhar fuzilante de Kaguya não deixava dúvidas: poderia recrutar um pianista para sua apresentação individual.

E aí que vinha o problema... Não tinha ao menos um pianista que fosse na cidade toda que tivesse justamente o dia do espetáculo livre... Escolas de arte geralmente agendavam determinados dias juntos para apresentarem-se e deu o azar em todos os conservatórios que visitou.

Não que já não soubesse qual a sua coreografia... Executava-se com perfeição ao som gravado, mas, para da a _vida_ que desejava, precisa encontrar e rápido seu pianista. Caso contrário, não poderia se apresentar.

Estava cansada. Sentou-se em um banco do parque com uma lata de chá verde na mão e suspirou. Seria ridículo anunciar no jornal que gostaria de contratar um pianista para tocar em uma apresentação de ballet. E ainda mais que cobrasse um preço baixo, por era uma música de apenas seis minutos...

Sim, era muito ridículo _mesmo_.

Sorveu os goles restantes e jogou a lata no respectivo lixo. Espreguiçou-se a fim de relaxar os músculos tensos e, quando sairia do parque, esbarrou com um homem alto de cabelos prateados e foi com tudo ao chão. Gemeu de dor e olhou para cima para praguejar contra o velhinho e...

Ele não era um 'velhinho'. Tratava-se de um rapaz não muito mais velho que ela, com cabelos prateados que tocavam os quadris e irritados olhos dourados, além de um par de orelhas demoníacas no topo da cabeça.

"Não olha por onde anda?" A voz grave e baixa fê-la despertar de seus devaneios e levantou-se sem a ajuda do estranho.

"Olho sim. E você, é mal educado mesmo?"

Ele simplesmente ignorou-a e, quando fitou o chão, falou um palavrão bem grosseiro. Kagome enrubesceu e mirou a mesma direção que a dele, reconhecendo, bem debaixo de seu tênis, uma folha levemente amarelada com várias linhas, e notas e... Uma partitura?

"Pare de pisar nisso, garota!"

Ela não deu ouvidos e pegou o papel. Assim que os olhos bateram no conteúdo, quase gritou em êxtase. Um pianista, bem a sua frente! Como o destino era infalível! "Você é um pianista!"

"E daí?" A voz continuava, e muito, irritada. "Quer devolver a maldita partitura?"

"Ei, qual seu nome?" Ela lhe entregou a folha e apertou os punhos quando ele simplesmente deu meia volta e começou a andar. Odiava ser ignorada. "Estou falando com você, moleque!"

"Sou bem mais velho que imagina." Ele parou mas não se preocupou em virar para fitá-la. Por alguma razão, aqueles olhos azuis fuzilantes não era exatamente o entretenimento que procurava naquela tarde... "Não que isso seja do seu interesse, claro."

"Eu só quero saber se você poderia tocar para mim." Logo, Kagome estava a sua frente e parecia estudá-lo atentamente.

"Tem muitos conservatórios por aqui, se não percebeu. Agora..."

"Eu vi, já fui em todos eles." Ela interrompeu-o bruscamente, com uma centelha de irritação. "Quero contratar um pianista para tocar em minha apresentação... Não vai ser de graça." Uma pequena ruga formou-se na testa de Kagome. Toda a mesada daquele mês seria aplicada... Não importava. Contanto que o rapaz aceitasse.

"E para que precisa de um pianista?" Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se com um ligeiro interesse. Era um pedido bastante peculiar... "Existem _cds_ hoje em dia, sabe?" Sua voz ligeiramente irônica fez o estresse tomar conta de vez de Kagome.

"É claro que eu sei, seu grande _estúpido." _Ela cerrou os punhos novamente. "Não sei como algo tão sensível quanto o piano pode ser tocado por alguém tão indócil quanto você!"

"Se todos os insultos que existissem fosse 'indócil', o mundo seria um lugar bem mais habitável." Ele riu ligeiramente com sarcasmo e então suspirou. "Mas ainda não me disse o porquê de querer um pianista se afirma saber da existência de cds."

Ela suspirou e sentou-se em um dos bancos. Não perceberam, mas, durante a calorosa discussão caminharam adentro do parque. "É difícil explicar... A todos que falei, acharam tolo." A garota estreitou os olhos novamente. "Um bom começo seria saber seu nome."

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome." Sorriu. "Então, senho..."

"Você já me chamou de... _indócil. _Dispenso esse título também."

"Okay... Bem, é o seguinte. A dança é minha vida... Desde que tenho 3 anos faço balé clássico, já me apresentei inúmeras vezes e, depois de ter conseguido uma determinada premiação na academia me concederam um espetáculo solo."

"Sei..." O seu ar era ligeiramente pensativo. "E daí?"

"Bem... Durante meu tempo livre fiz um tempo de violino e descobri que a minha segunda paixão é a música, ainda que não se compare em nada como dançar..." Os olhos azuis iluminaram-se mais e mais ao abrir seu coração sobre sua motivação. "E com o passar dos anos, percebi que a música e a dança são como irmãs... Juntas se completam, ainda que separadas sejam igualmente belas."

"Interessante..."

"E bem... Eu também me dei conta de que... Quanto mais ouvia as músicas, menos reais elas pareciam... Porque enquanto eu estudava e escutava os outros no conservatório, sentia uma energia diferente daquelas melodias gravadas..." Kagome abaixou a cabeça e torceu nervosamente as mãos. "Pode começar a rir agora..."

Mas não ouviu nenhum som sequer. Inuyasha prendera a respiração e olhou-a num misto de surpresa e admiração. Mordeu seu lábio inferior com tanta força que só liberou a pressão quando o gosto metálico do sangue tocou seu paladar. Quem era ela?

"Não há motivo para rir." Ele disse depois de alguns minutos, com a voz ligeiramente embargada.

"Bem... Então, você concordaria em tocar para mim?" Kagome pediu depois de um breve silêncio. "Como eu já disse, não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro que eu pago pelos minutos..."

"O que quer dançar?"

"A Sonata ao Luar de Beethoven." A garota ruborizou. "É minha música favorita desde pequena e me deu um pequeno trabalho para elaborar uma coreografia a altura."

"Certo, certo..." Ele franziu o cenho e continuou a observá-la com uma expressão indecifrável. "Quer me ouvir tocar antes de me 'contratar'?"

"Bem, se souber tocar essa partitura que acidentalmente pisei, acredito que não terá problemas. Parece bastante difícil. Ah sim! Desculpe..."

"Tudo bem. Fui eu quem compus essa música." Kagome deixou sua boca formar um pequeno 'o' e, diante de sua reação, Inuyasha esboçou um sorriso arrogante, entretanto, não conteve um ligeiro sentimento de constrangimento. Pigarreou. "Bem, vai querer me ouvir tocar ou não?"

"Quero, sim!" A garota quase bateu palmas. "Quando poderei ouvi-lo?"

Ele tirou um cartão do bolso do casaco e entregou-lhe. Tinha apenas o essencial, dois números sendo que um deles era de celular e seu nome. "Ligue-me quando quiser e marcaremos um horário."

"Certo..." Ela segurava o papel entre os dedos ainda maravilhada.

"Tchau." Ele levantou-se, tirou um cigarro do maço e um isqueiro do mesmo bolso, acendeu-o e começou a andar na direção da entrada do parque.

Kagome não teve forças o suficiente para se despedir. Tinha o pressentimento que aquele homem extremamente talentoso era o pianista que procurava e faria de tudo para que tocasse em sua apresentação.

Tudo mesmo.

O.o.O.o.O.O.o.o

No dia seguinte, Kagome ligou para o estranho e misterioso Inuyasha e marcaram para o fim de semana, já que o músico dissera que era muito ocupado durante a semana.

No horário marcado, a garota de olhos azuis estava em frente ao endereço indicado. Franziu ligeiramente o cenho. Estava em frente a uma mansão tradicional... Será que aquele rapaz era dono dela? A resposta não tardou a vir, quando ele próprio abriu o portão, parecendo muito a vontade em jeans e camiseta escuros.

Quando adentrou à propriedade, observou com um encantamento quase indiscreto o jardim bem cuidado, a fonte de um riacho natural, uma grande cerejeira ao centro, oferecendo uma generosa sombra e, a casa térrea parecendo fresca e bem iluminada com a farta luz do sol. Não que estivesse espantada. As gerações demoníacas detinham um grande poder político e, naturalmente, vinha a fortuna. Seu avô detestava esses seres e evidenciava que deveria combatê-los por um poder lendário que tinha no sangue, mas nunca dera atenção à essas bobagens. Enquanto não a provocassem, não teria motivo para atacar nem mesmo a um inseto. Exceto baratas...

Kagome viu-se diante de uma ampla sala com um estilo bem mais ocidental, ainda que as portas de correr não deixassem esconder a tradição do país. Um grande piano alemão de cauda estava exposto no meio da sala arejada, outro eletrônico mais ao canto ligado a uma tomada e um grande armário com diversos livros e papéis ficava atrás de uma mesa de madeira escura. Sobre ela, um computador, mais alguns papéis e um telefone.

"Sua casa é bonita..." Quebrou finalmente o silêncio.

"Já almoçou?" Ele ignorou o elogio deliberadamente e tirou do armário um porta-cds.

"Já, obrigada."

"Ótimo." Ele abriu o compartimento do computador e clicou algumas vezes na tela. Então, finalmente, encarou-a. "Quer que eu demonstre a minha habilidade com qual música?"

"Com a que pretendo dançar." Ela deixou o profissionalismo tomar conta de sua voz. "Mas não me importaria de ouvir antes um pouco daquela música que você compôs."

"Certo..."

Ele sentou-se na frente do piano e fechou os olhos. Kagome franziu o cenho... Uma música tão difícil quanto aquela e Inuyasha não olharia sequer de relance a partitura? Tudo bem, ele compusera a música, mas, com tantas notas contrastantes que conseguira entender, será que não necessitaria nem mesmo um pequeno lembrete?

Sua resposta veio quando os dedos longos, e com garras – reparou somente naquele instante. – tocaram as teclas de marfim, preenchendo o aposento com um som grave e vibrante.

Então, os dedos trabalharam lentamente pelo centro ao agudo. Estridente. Grave, agudo, grave e agudo, calmo, voraz, incerto, insano, alto, forte, irreal. A expressão de Inuyasha acompanhava cada nota que subia e descia numa harmonia desconcertante, gritava, explodia, era indescritível! Semi-breves, agudas, graves, dós, sis, lás. Acordes, breves, semínimas. Som, ritmo, magia. E lentamente esvaía-se... Como um mar que se acalmava após a tempestade intensa. Um último acorde... Como um soluço e sua mão levantou-se no gesto universal. E abriu os olhos.

Quando fitou Kagome, sua expressão assumiu a de puro desespero. A garota chorava em soluços compulsivos, enterrava o rosto em suas pequenas mãos e os cabelos negros em desalinho grudava-se a face úmida. Seu pequeno corpo dava solavancos violentos e sequer conseguia entender qual a perturbação tão intensa que ela sentira.

Levantou-se do piano e, desajeitadamente, passou os braços envolta da figura frágil. "Que houve?" Mas ela não respondeu. Simplesmente deixou o pranto acalmar aos poucos e já não tinha as mãos em seu rosto e sim nos ombros de quem o amparava. "Kagome...?"

"Eu estou sem palavras." Ela disse depois de algum tempo, com a voz rouca pelo choro. "Eu... _senti_ você tocar. _Senti_ meus sentimentos formarem uma avalanche dentro de mim e..." Gesticulava, subitamente seu vocabulário tornava-se precário para descrever a sensação. "Meu corpo vibrou com cada nota e os sentimentos foram demais para que eu conseguisse lidar." Sorriu sem jeito e enxugou o canto dos olhos. "Desculpe-me se pareço tola... A música tem esse efeito sobre mim."

Entretanto, ele não via motivo para se desculpar. Os olhos azuis hipnoticamente focaram os seus e tomou uma decisão. "Quer que eu toque para você no espetáculo?"

"Claro!" Estremeceu levemente. "Espero apenas conter minhas lágrimas! Só não sei se terei dinheiro o suficiente para pagá-lo e..."

"Eu não quero que me pague." Ele interrompeu-a, ansioso. Apartou-se dela e pegou um cigarro e então guardou-o no maço, parecia insignificante fumar naquele momento. Estava tenso, nervoso por sentir tamanho efeito. Era emocionante, admitia sem falsa modéstia... Mas, tão _arrebatador_ assim?

"Mas, se não quer dinheiro, o que quer?"

Queria sentir o mesmo que ela. Pelo que _ela_ fazia.

"Bem... Está disposta a tudo?" Quando viu a afirmativa dela, sorriu. "Tocarei a música que quiser, com uma condição."

"Qual?"

"Quero tocar seu corpo enquanto dança."

"Como... é?" Ela arregalou os olhos e levantou-se de supetão com o pânico tomando conta de si. "Me tocar?" Afastou-se instintivamente dele, deu passos cambaleantes para trás com uma ligeira vertigem tomando conta de si. "Me... tocar?"

"Sim, eu quero tocá-la." Ele disse calmamente e pegou novamente o cigarro, bem mais calmo. Tragou lentamente e andou em sua direção com a mesma serenidade que fumava. "Vê algum problema? É um preço justo."

"Mas, mas, mas..." Ela engasgou em suas próprias palavras e então a suas costas tocaram a solidez da parede. E Inuyasha se aproximava, felino, cercando-a. "Como me tocar? Isso é obsceno!"

"Vou gravar a música e tocar seu corpo, ensaiará ouvindo minha performance. E no dia do show, tocarei ao piano conforme você queria."

"Não pode tocar o corpo de uma mulher deliberadamente!" Explodiu, subitamente perdendo o medo.

"Não é _deliberadamente_, Kagome." Ele explicou. "Quero _tocá-la_ também, do mesmo jeito que me sentiu." E pousou as mãos em sua cintura. "Quero sentir seus músculos tensionarem-se a cada movimento que executa, ouvir sua respiração pesar com o esforço, estudar seu corpo com minhas mãos, conhecê-la, tocá-la."

"Se afaste." As lágrimas novamente encheram seus olhos e dessa vez não era emoção. "Por favor, pare de falar tais coisas tão sujas para mim."

"O que tem de sujo em eu querer sentir?" Ele apagou o cigarro em um cinzeiro próximo a uma mesinha e voltou a apertar levemente sua cintura. Subiu a mão pelas costelas e passou respeitosamente pelas suas curvas, tocou os braços e então tinha seus dedos em seu rosto, segurando-o entre as bochechas escarlate. "Não gosta de ser tocada?"

"Não!" Ela empurrou-o e correu na direção da porta, mas ele foi mais rápido e abraçou, para então segurá-la contra o peito. "Não quero ser tocada por alguém que não conheço! O seu talento não justifica minha vergonha!"

"Duvido que encontrará alguém a tempo e sem pagar." O hálito quente encostava-se à maciez de sua face e quase sentia vontade de ceder. "Pense bem, têm uma semana para decidir se quer ser tocada por mim... Com sua permissão." Ele sorriu de lado. "Sem ela, eu já o fiz."

Soltou-a e saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha e atordoada.

O.o.O.O.o.o.O.o

Mais um fanfic, eu sei, eu sei T-T

Mas, esse é só três partes, ou assim espero, final definido. Obrigada Naru por ser minha cobaia e companheira de horas infindáveis.

E a você caro leitor cabe julgar se esse singelo trabalho é digno ou não de uma review.

Beijos

Lally


	2. Sedução

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, assim como os personagens que usarei na minha humilde trama. Assim como a Sonata ao Luar e o Romance de Beethoven. E quaisquer recursos de ballet clássico. Já entenderam certo?

**Um toque de sensibilidade**

_Inspirado(Não copiado) no fanfic "Save the Last Dance" de Maiden of the Moon. Dedicado à ela também._

_Inspired (Not copied) on the fanfic "Save the Last Dance, by Maiden of the Moon. Dedicated to her too._

Sedução

Pensou que faria qualquer coisa para conseguir aquele pianista. E realmente estava disposta a tudo, _até_ que ele viera com aquela proposta. Como se atreveu a dizer que queria _tocá-la_? Se quisesse sentir a dança, teria que _dançar_ com ela, _observá-la_ mas... _tocar_?

Era bem provável que estivesse fazendo uma grande tempestade em um copo d'água. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de retribuir tamanho deleite que a sua música lhe proporcionou, acreditava que o seu corpo não era, definitivamente, o instrumento pelo qual ele poderia adquirir sua recompensa.

Suspirou desanimada. Aquela semana fora infernal... Procurou todos os pianistas que não visitara na semana anterior, e a resposta era sempre a mesma; ou o indivíduo queria muito mais do que poderia pagar ou o dia era ocupado.

"Droga!" Praguejou em seu quarto e mais uma vez ensaiou. Três passos longos, impulso, _grand_ _jeté en tournant. _A perna de trás não estava esticada. O giro não foi gracioso. Os braços eram em _segunda_, não para _cima_! "Merda!"

"Kagome?" Sua mãe entrou no quarto e abaixou a tempo de uma das graciosas sapatilhas cor-de-rosa voarem acima de sua cabeça. "Querida, o que houve?"

"Ensaiei durante 15 malditos anos e não consigo fazer um simples _jeté_!" Ela tirou a outra sapatilha e sentou-se no meio do aposento, de braços cruzados e claramente contrariada.

"Calma querida." A mãe sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou uma mão apaziguadora em seu ombro. "Não acha que anda se cobrando demais? Você tem 18 anos e ainda tem um tempo considerável até sua apresentação. Já vi sua performance, está perfeita!"

"Não está!" Ela suspirou novamente. "Não tenho o pianista e nem mesada o suficiente para bancar um. Malditos sejam!"

"E por que não tenta conversar novamente com aquele rapaz... Inuyasha é o nome dele, certo?" Ao ver a afirmativa, prosseguiu. "Tente negociar melhor com ele. Se é tão bom quanto diz, concordará em te ajudar sem problemas."

"Mas ele falou _aquelas_ coisas de toque, e dança e... e..."

"Não arranje obstáculos que não existem." A mulher mais velha piscou de modo bastante insinuador. "Um meio demônio atraente para tocá-la enquanto dança não é nada mau." Ela riu ao ver sua filha ruborizar ainda mais. "Mas não se preocupe. Ele é um artista, Kagome. Artistas não pedem para se tocar sem um sentido mais profundo. Pense nisso."

Com isso, Mama deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Kagome muito atordoada para trás. Alguma coisa no fundo de sua mente dizia que havia algo muito a mais nessa história…

O.o.o.O.O.O.o.o

"Alô."

"Hm... Alô? Quem é?"

"Com quem gostaria de falar?"

"Com o senhor Inuyasha..."

"Sim, fale."

"É Kagome..."

"Oh." Ela ouviu um riso abafado e conteve a vontade de mandá-lo... se catar. "Diga."

"Podemos conversar amanhã?"

"Claro. Que horas quer vir aqui?"

"Precisa ser na _sua_ casa?"

"Se a sua tiver o mesmo piano que o meu ou um melhor, já que ainda não me atualizei esse ano, tudo bem."

"Por Deus, você tem um piano alemão!"

"E daí?"

"Não vou discutir com você... Bem, pode ser a mesma hora da semana passada?"

"Estarei esperando _ansiosamente_."

Desligaram. Kagome suspirou. Por alguma razão, sua intuição dizia que aquela **ansiedade **não tinha nada de saudável... Que seja. Já ligara e agora que viessem as cartas.

O.o.oO.O.o.o.oO.o.O

Quando o sábado chegou, Kagome mal cabia em si em nervosismo. Dentro de sua mochila estava o collant, sua meia calça e sapatilhas. O cabelo já estava metodicamente preso em um coque apertado, seguro pela rede e grampos e a roupa folgada permitiria que se aquecesse sem grandes problemas. Ajeitou as polainas e suspirou pela centésima vez no dia.

Inuyasha apareceu em trajes parecidos aos do fim de semana anterior, com a diferença que parecia ter acabado de acordar e os cabelos longos, soltos e penteados ainda estavam úmidos e cheirando a florestas a medida em que andava. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer até chegarem à sala de música. A garota observou a presença de uma parede de espelhos e sorriu internamente com a atenção do seu anfitrião. Sentia-se bem mais segura quando ensaiava de frente para seu reflexo, assim, podia ver as possíveis falhas e corrigi-las.

"Bem..." A voz masculina ecoou dentro do aposento e Kagome sentiu um ligeiro tremor percorrer sua espinha. Virou-se na direção do som para observar Inuyasha sentado na frente de seu piano _alemão_. 'Idiota exibido.' Pensou com humor. "Vou tocar a música para você, então vai me mostrar a coreografia."

"Inuyasha eu..." Ela engoliu seco e mirou os profundos olhos dourados. Aquela aura demoníaca, selvagem, deixava-o único demais, quase não conseguia se concentrar em seus próprios pensamentos. "Queria antes saber o que quis dizer em me tocar."

"Ah, isso." Ele sorriu maldosamente e aproximou-se com o mesmo andar felino. "Kagome, faça uma pose."

"Uma pose?"

"Sim, o ballet é um conjunto de poses ordenadas. O movimento que existe é caminhar e girar, o resto são poses em progresso." Kagome assustou-se com uma definição tão precisa mas não comentou. "Escolha uma pose que goste e congele-a."

"Certo..." Ela lentamente esticou seu braço esquerdo para cima, paralelo à sua cabeça. Sua perna de base era a esquerda, e, a direita levantou-se alguns centímetros do chão. Sua coluna dobrou com o movimento e o braço direito ficou paralelo à perna que estava suspensa. "_Arabesque_."

"Não me bata ou trema. Feche os olhos. Precisa se desprender dessa imagem do espelho."

Nervosamente, Kagome cerrou as pálpebras. Por um momento estava bom ficar parada em uma de suas poses favoritas, as palmas esticadas e o corpo graciosamente posicionado, como uma adoração para Deus. Mas então sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias quando mãos masculinas tocaram sua cintura.

"Relaxe, Kagome."

As mãos desceram pela curva de seus quadris e a garota agradeceu a modéstia que ele reservou em não tocar suas nádegas; optou por deslizar a mão pela parte da frente da coxa e assim o fez até o pé em ponta que estava suspenso. Subiu novamente e dessa vez analisou devagar a tensão de seu braço direito, passou pelas costas na volta, desceu e subiu sua cintura curvada e dedilhou o caminho pela pele acetinada até a ponta dos dedos do braço elevado para o alto. Segurou a mão gelada entre a sua e percebeu a maciez e a pequenez concentrada. Ela era tão tímida, tão delicada!

"Gire."

Kagome abriu os olhos para fazer a preparação e percebeu que Inuyasha mantivera os seus fechados enquanto ainda segurava sua mão. Tão logo tomou o impulso e fez os primeiros 180 graus, o braço dele envolveu sua cinta e então terminou os graus restantes em seu braço. A volta acabou e colidiu contra suas costas na mesma pose, em meia-ponta, respiração ofegante. Os orbes permaneciam fechados e Inuyasha desceu as mãos pela perna que ainda estava em pose, o pé direito tocando seu joelho, abrindo a linha do fêmur para o lado, formava um 'quatro'.

"Acabou."

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu. Obviamente, a garota não esperava que fosse respeitar seus atributos femininos. A princípio, fora divertido brincar com o duplo sentido do toque. Mas, agora que _sentira_ Kagome girar e congelar a pose que mais gostava, ainda que fosse singelo, uma vibração pelo amor à sua atividade atingiu seu peito. Claro que de forma muito menos devastadora que sua música atingiu-a, entretanto, ainda assim, muito emocionante.

Sentou-se na frente do piano e estalou os dedos antes de deslizá-los pelas oitavas. Não havia uma descrição certa para o ritmo lento e hipnótico da sonata que crescia gradualmente, mas ainda assim, permanecia vagarosa, deslizava entre as duas seqüências brincalhona, brincava com as notas aqui e ali. Era uma dança entre os dedos e as cordas e as notas subiam ao céu como plumas, devagar, ordenadas...

E ao ouvir o ligeiro farfalhar de roupas, justamente quando as notas subiam, marotas, mais uma oitava e então permaneciam ali, sem intenções de voltar, numa espécie de libertação, Inuyasha interrompeu sua comunicação com o piano ainda que mantivesse os dedos nas teclas de marfim e abriu os olhos.

Pelo reflexo do espelho, Kagome executava giros, poses, os braços moviam-se graciosamente. Demonstrava um exercício de flexibilidade e disciplina a cada vibração das notas que exigia os passos lentos e precisos. As oitavas então baixavam numa espécie de reverência enquanto ela se preparava para a pose final, com os braços abertos e as mãos para fora, a cabeça inclinada para o lado e ligeiramente abaixada, o corpo ereto e direcionado também para baixo e finalmente, os pés pequenos e com sapatilhas, o esquerdo na frente do direito, na posição aberta. Não estavam juntos, mas alinhados e os joelhos semi-flexionados demonstrava uma espécie de postura vênia à música, assim como a melodia se abaixava para cumprimentar à bailarina.

Um silêncio perpétuo pairou entre os dois. Kagome não ousou mexer-se assim como Inuyasha mantinha-se imóvel na banqueta do piano, observando-a. As bocas abriram e fecharam diversas vezes na tentativa de elaborar alguma coisa para dizerem. Mas as palavras eram vagas... Pegaram um ao outro numa espécie de flagra, _vouyers_ de sua paixão inibida.

Então, ela fez o primeiro gesto. Endireitou-se e andou em sua direção, obviamente constrangida e o collant – Inuyasha não percebera até o instante que ela apenas trajava a veste colada, meia-calça rosa e polainas da mesma cor. – grudado em suas formas deixava-a mais sensual com o modo que seus quadris mexiam. Parou a uma respeitosa distância de um metro dele e respirou fundo.

"Bem... Parece que me viu dançar..."

"Parece que sim." A voz dele soava engraçada, não conseguia exatamente definir um tom. Inuyasha levantou-se e ligou o computador. "Quero ver a sua dança completa. Então, já sabe o que fazer." Colocou um cd no compartimento e clicou uma única vez. "Pronta?"

"Sim."

E a música recomeçou.

A princípio, Kagome olhava o tempo todo para o espelho e os seus movimentos eram tensos. Errou duas vezes em passos simples e descontou toda sua raiva nos seguintes, que exigiam muito mais calma do que os outros. Então, parou no meio da coreografia, sentou-se no chão e cruzou os braços. E Inuyasha riu.

"O que é tão engraçado?" As bochechas evidenciaram o vermelho de raiva.

"Você!" Ele ria de um modo contido, esquisito, mas percebia-se que se divertiu. "Tão preocupada em parecer perfeita que parece uma _marionete_. Sabe..." O rapaz aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado. "Tenta parecer tão mais perfeita porque estou te _vendo_, porque não tenta fechar os olhos? O espelho só acusa suas falhas, não deixa perceber seus acertos." E a mão dele tocou delicadamente a cintura fina da garota. "Tente. Só vou tocá-la quando estiver pronta, não pode ter essa obsessão por _ver_, tem que _sentir_ sua arte."

"Está dizendo que não sei dançar do jeito certo?" Ela afastou-se abruptamente com um tapa em seu braço e levantou. "Há quinze anos a dança é minha **_vida_**! Como não _sinto_ algo que acredito fielmente?"

"Você só pode sentir quando nubla todos os seus sentidos. Tocar o piano é esquecer do que existe e se concentrar em apenas se comunicar com o instrumento. Senão o que faz é apertar as teclas ordenada e disciplinadamente. Por enquanto, me mostrou que tem técnica, Kagome." Ele dobrou os braços na frente do peito. "Agora, quero ver se além de técnica, você tem o _espírito_ para dançar. Senão, eu me recuso a tocar para alguém que mal consegue se desprender da própria imagem do espelho." A garota abriu a boca para retrucar mas Inuyasha a cortou, frio. "Vou pegar meu maço no carro. Quando eu voltar, quero que esteja ensaiando, de olhos fechados." Ele pegou um pedaço de pano preto e entregou na mão dela. "Apenas para não ceder a tentação."

"Desgraçado!"

O hanyou simplesmente sorriu. "Ah sim. Cubra suas pernas... Elas são... desconcertantes entende?" Ao ouvir o som indignado de Kagome, saiu da sala com o mesmo sorriso, mas dessa vez bem mais honesto. Ela já era uma grande bailarina... Apenas, precisava se conscientizar do **quanto**.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

Ele franziu o cenho e suspirou. "Está péssimo. Primeiro sua perna estava esticada, então dobrou e agora está mais baixa do que na primeira vez."

"Você virou meu professor e não estou sabendo?" A voz irritada demonstrava sua contrariedade.

"De novo. E olhos fechados, não me obrigue a vendá-la novamente.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

"Perdeu o tempo, Kagome!"

"É claro que perdi, essa venda está apertada!"

"Lógico que está." Sorriu zombeteiro e aproximou-se da garota suada, vermelha e frustrada. "O que eu disse sobre as suas calças?"

"Porco imundo." Ela enrubesceu ainda mais. "Já disse que me incomoda usar calça..."

"Não me incomodaria em você fazer isso no meu quarto..."

"Cale a boca!"

E Kagome retomava sua posição.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

"Um, dois, três... Salto, gira... Errado..."

"O que tem de errado? Eu _vi_ enquanto fazia a maldita coreografia! Salto, gira, _grand_ _batement_ com contração e..."

"Não me interessa os termos em francês." Ele cortou-a irritado. Ela sorriu vitoriosa. Sabia que ele _odiava_ quando falava os nomes dos passos... "O que interessa é que a seqüência está invertida."

"Como é?"

"Levanta a perna e contrai a coluna, impulso, giro e salto." Ele sorriu triunfante ao vê-la perceber seu erro.

"Estou cansada e..."

"Não são nem três da tarde. Se não estou enganado... Tem até às _cinco_ comigo."

"Merda." Ela suspirou e voltou na posição inicial. "Você não tem vida social?"

"Não é da sua conta."

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

Quando Kagome chegou naquele dia em casa, a exaustão era tamanha que se jogou na cama com as roupas suadas e coladas e fechou os olhos. O ensaio fora até quase sete horas e pela primeira vez Inuyasha preocupou-se em ser gentil: Trouxe-a de carro.

Ponderou consigo mesma se seria capaz de andar depois de um treino tão cansativo... Talvez viesse rastejando como uma cobra e bem desajeitada, como seu 'instrutor' dissera. Balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Desde quando? 'Desde quando ele começou a se intrometer na maldita coreografia e melhorou-a muito mais do que sua professora formada.' Oh, merda.

Era estranho. Sua professora a cada dia mais elogiava como ela melhorara suas técnicas e seus movimentos pareciam mais fluidos e naturais, parecia ter nascido dentro de um palco pronta para dançar. Obviamente achava que Kaguya tinha um desempenho muito superior, só não chegava em Kikyou, um mito entre as bailarinas; conseguira ir para Moscou apenas com 13 anos e fez sua carreira brilhante ao redor do mundo e servia de exemplo a toda e qualquer uma que quisesse ter como profissão a dança.

A bela garota – a família de Kagome costuma dizer que poderiam ser gêmeas idênticas, exceto pela cor dos olhos. – em uma entrevista deixou claro que se a dança fosse realmente a vida de uma garota, precisaria de dedicação, esforço e música. Durante algum tempo, Kikyou foi considerada uma celebridade e os paparazzi perseguiam-na em sua modesta e discreta residência em um bairro de luxo de Tókio, quando suas apresentações não faziam com que viajasse. Então, anunciou que se aposentaria, pois iria casar com um médico promissor – Suikotsu Shichinintai - e sua fortuna foi dedicada à filantropia, e, ocasionalmente, dedica seu tempo a aberturas de apresentações e algumas aulas em grandes academias.

Kagome se lembrou de como foi quando viu a estrela pela primeira vez. Quase vinte anos mais velha – Kikyou faria 37 anos. – conheceu a pequena garota com dez anos de idade. Sorriu e afagou seus cabelos, sempre doce e reservada, e disse que se tivesse uma filha, queria que fosse igual a ela. Ela chorou de alegria e as duas dançaram juntas, numa sincronia estranha para uma mulher com muito mais anos de experiência do que a jovenzinha. Algumas fotos chegaram a ser publicadas a revista, cuja manchete era 'O mito do ballet e uma pequena sósia.' Depois de um tempo, esses sonhos de ser igual à grande bailarina baixaram e Kagome procurou ser ela mesma. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Seu talento não deixava a desejar, mas, no fundo de sua mente sempre teve o anseio de poder se equiparar àquela estrela. Sorriu e abraçou o travesseiro, rolou pela cama até chegar à sua escrivaninha. Abriu a gaveta e viu a foto, um pouco envelhecida pelo tempo. O sorriso aumentou em seus lábios. Ela e a grande bailarina depois de terem dançado.

Olhar para Kikyou era o reflexo de si mesma no futuro. Os cabelos de Kagome eram um pouco mais armados, tinha bochechas mais rosadas e os olhos eram bem azuis, enquanto a sua 'sósia' possuía lisas madeixas, tez bem branca, quase pálida e orbes mais acinzentados. Mas os traços do rosto, o corpo, a altura e até mesmo algumas manias, como arquear a sobrancelha, virar o rosto para o lado e abaixar um pouco a cabeça quando se envergonhava, torcer as mãos com o nervoso... Era tudo _muito_ parecido.

Kagome guardou a fotografia no mesmo lugar que estava e fechou a gaveta. Quando ia se ajeitar na cama para descansar, seu celular tocou. 'Mas quem será...?'

"Alô?"

"Vamos ter uma vida social?"

"Não acha que já vi muito a sua cara por essas semanas?" Ela sorriu e ficou de bruços na cama.

"Sei que ela é atraente o suficiente para que agüente mais um pouco." Ao ouvir o riso dela do outro lado da linha, prosseguiu. "Então, que acha de me proporcionar algum passeio para me incluir na vida de jovens?"

"Certo. Vou tomar banho e me vestir, que horas passa para me pegar?"

"Estou na sua sala e não sou paciente. Você tem quinze minutos."

Inuyasha fechou o flip do celular e ouviu o som de alguém caindo, um palavrão bem alto e passos correndo em várias direções, que na verdade, não se dirigiam para lugar algum. Seria uma noite muito divertida...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

E realmente foi.

Primeiro, os dois foram jantar. Claro que não conseguiram achar nenhum lugar do agrado dos dois a princípio, já que Kagome, como uma garota de classe média, estava acostumada com fast-foods da vida ou sanduíches de maionese com qualquer coisa dentro – e ainda chamam _isso_ de natural! Inuyasha indignou-se – e o hanyou, com um paladar mais elaborado, queria ir aos restaurantes refinados de Tókio. Acabaram por comer um cachorro quente, na verdade, ela um e ele três e ainda reclamou que aquela porcaria não servia para encher o estômago.

Então, a briga foi para decidir qual lugar ir. Naturalmente, Kagome queria ir a uma danceteria e chutou-o fortemente na canela quando disse que se recusava a entrar em um lugar onde as pessoas tinham cabelos mais esquisitos que o dele e roupas mais excêntricas que a dela. Ele queria ir ao teatro... Não que ela não gostasse, mas, se o hanyou queria ter uma vida _social_, porque diabos ir a um teatro?

Nem teatro nem danceteria. Foram ao cinema e ambos concordaram de bom grado em assistir um musical. Depois, foram a uma casa de jogos virtuais e Kagome nunca imaginou um pianista erudito e sério como Inuyasha jogando como um adolescente ávido em jogos de simulação. Ficou brava quando perdeu e ele tirou sarro de sua cara e isso rendeu mais alguns chutes na canela e puxões nas sensíveis orelhas caninas.

Cansados e sorridentes, compraram um milk-shake – Que Kagome fez questão que ele pagasse, já que a idéia de sair foi dele. – e vários cachorros-quentes. Sentaram-se em um parquinho infantil, em frente a um conhecido bosque e a garota sorriu.

"Foi aqui que nos conhecemos, lembra?"

"Sim..." Ele terminou seu último pedaço de cachorro-quente e tirou um cigarro do maço e o isqueiro prateado do bolso. "Garota atrapalhada, sempre trombando nos outros."

"Hey, Inuyasha..." Ela encostou-se ligeiramente nele e a sua linguagem corporal pedia proximidade. Ele cedeu, cruzou a perna e passou um braço pelos ombros dela com cuidado, a pele parecia arrepiada com o frio. "Você sabe minha idade, meus sonhos, conheceu minha família sem minha permissão hoje... Sabe até mesmo que odeio baratas!" Estremeceu de leve e algo quente e preto circundou seus ombros e lançou um sorriso de agradecimento a ele. "Mas... Só sei que é um pianista rico e solitário. E que é um meio-youkai."

"Não tem muito o que saber." Ele respondeu depois de uma longa tragada.

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Bem mais que você..." Ele sorriu levemente e apagou o cigarro com uma pisada. Então, colocou a mão em seus ombros novamente, a linguagem dizia para que se aproximassem. "Bem mais mesmo."

Ela olhou para cima e viu pequenos flocos de neve cair. "Puxa, deveria ter trazido mais uma blusa..."

"Vamos voltar."

"Não!" Ela gritou e sentiu o corpo masculino ao seu lado ficar tenso. "Quero dizer... é cedo ainda, temos o que fazer na cidade..."

"Logo começará a nevar forte, Kagome." Ela aproximou-se mais e um pequeno alerta de seu super ego martelou. "Vamos voltar para o carro."

"Por que?" Ela levantou com os olhos marejados e deixou o seu casaco cair, deixando a pele pálida levemente arroxeada pelo frio. "Por que toda vez que tento ficar perto de você, se afasta? Tem medo de mim?"

"Não é isso..." Ele franziu o cenho e deixou-se perder naquela imensidão azul de seus olhos profundos... "Não tenho medo."

"Então por que?" Ela ficou de costas e os cabelos negros lentamente adquiriam pontos brilhantes em branco. "Só gostaria de saber mais de alguém que me faz tão..."

"Tão o que?" Nesse meio tempo ele já se aproximara e colocou o casaco pesado sobre seus ombros novamente. E as mãos pararam na pequena curva de sua cintura.

"Bem..." Ela suspirou ao seu pequeno toque e deixou-se reclinar até encostar a cabeça no peito masculino. Só então reparou o quão frágil e pequena era perto dele. "Tão bem, completa..."

"Kagome eu..."

"Não diga nada." Virou-se para ele e estendeu a mão. "Venha, ainda são onze e meia. Temos muito o que fazer até o amanhecer... Vou te dar uma vida social."

E ele segurou sua mão. Forte e firme, como se não quisesse mais soltar.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

De lá, o mais próximo de um local dançante que Inuyasha aceitou ir foi um barzinho karaokê com clássicos. Esqueceram parcialmente do episódio no parque e cantaram a noite toda e os dois se surpreenderam como eram uma dupla bem razoável.

Algumas cervejas depois, Kagome estava muito vermelha e a fumaça dos outros cigarros deixou o hanyou tonto, afinal, quase não agüentava quando fumava em lugar fechado, imagine então a concentração em um bar não-ventilado devido à neve do lado de fora... Era demais até mesmo para sua tolerância, que era bastante alta.

Saíram do local e, quando sentaram no carro, Kagome já tinha tomado água e estava bem mais 'baixa'. Era quase quatro da manhã.

"E agora?"

"Vamos descansar, Kagome." O hanyou emburrado, mal humorado e com dor de cabeça bufou, sem paciência. "Vou te deixar em casa e..."

"Não! Vou para sua casa com você e quando for dormir eu chamo um táxi."

"Está louca? Vai para a casa de um homem em plena madrugada? Eu moro sozinho, além dos empregados, mas a ala deles é longe."

"Não preciso me preocupar com você." A língua dela ainda estava solta um pouco _demais _para seu gosto. "Não é como se fosse fazer alguma coisa comigo."

"Sim, eu sei e..."

"Tá vendo? Sou muito indesejável aos seus olhos." Os orbes azuis brilharam em flash de tristeza e logo isso passou. "Quero comer fondue. Disse que ia fazer para a gente já que está frio."

"Nada vai te convencer ao contrário certo?"

"Talvez se você aceitar... Torne mais fácil para nós dois."

Kagome sorriu e, quando Inuyasha deu partida, a pequena mão da garota pousou em sua coxa. Levantou uma sobrancelha inquisitória, mas ela apenas continuou a sorrir. Então fez o mais sensato para o momento.

Cobriu a mão dela com a sua.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

Duas garrafas de vinho, muito chocolate, risadas, música lenta e dança, os dois bêbados e felizes bailarina e músico estavam na ampla e majestosa sala de estar da casa de Inuyasha, com uma melodia qualquer no DVD, sem se preocupar com nada.

"Então, como foi ter uma noite de vida social?" Os olhos azuis brilharam em pura alegria e enrolou um pouco mais a coberta em torno de seu corpo, relaxada no colchonete macio que ele colocara para ambos comerem, beberem...

"Muito bom." Ele acendeu mais um cigarro e deitou-se no seu próprio colchão. A luz difusa dava um clima de bastante intimidade e, quase desejou poder quebrar a barreira que ele mesmo criara. "Como foi ficar bêbada na casa de um hanyou solitário?"

"Você não é solitário." Ela franziu a testa e apoiou-se nos cotovelos e observou a figura levar o cigarro à boca, tragar e soltar uma fina linha de fumaça. "Deveria parar de fumar."

"Para que?"

"Quero tentar." Ela engatinhou em sua direção até que sentou-se sobre seus quadris. "Me dá."

"Você está muito bêbada e sem juízo." Inuyasha espantou-se com a atitude atrevida da garota e então riu. Nada mais fazia sentido mesmo. Era _bom_ rir.

"Eu sou maior, posso comprar um maço inteiro e fumar sozinha!"

"Então faça isso, não vou influenciar crianças." O hanyou sentiu o leve soco da garota em seu estômago e então ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido. "Vou deixar, mas se engasgar vai se virar."

"Certo. Como faz isso?"

"Kagome..."

"Tá legal, tá legal." Ela deu uma pequena puxada e seus olhos arderam e encheram de lágrimas. Tossiu violentamente e o rapaz – ainda embaixo dela. – ria compulsivamente ao ver a expressão contrariada da garota. "Honestamente, para que fazer isso?"

"Quando pega a prática, se acostuma." Ele subiu um pouco mais seus quadris, assim, ela estava em seu colo sem machucá-lo. "Não acha que deve ir para casa?"

"Por que tenta sempre me afastar de você?" Ela se inclinou até apoiar-se em suas mãos, os longos cabelos faziam uma cortina negra envolta deles e o cheiro da bebida doce junto ao almíscar natural de sua pele era entorpecente. "Eu quero estar _próxima _de você, quero ser sua _amiga_, quero que _confie_ em mim! Quer me sentir, mas, como tem a ousadia de me tocar se não deixa que eu me aproxime de você?"

Ele suspirou e sentou-se, puxando-a para um abraço. Como explicaria o _medo_, ou melhor, o _pavor_, o _horror_ que tinha de ser tocado? Como doía o pensamento de ter alguém tão próximo, de ser tão dependente...? E como já não o fosse. Convivência contínua, a princípio pelo divertimento, depois a admiração e agora era algo que já não sabia nomear. Ela se infiltrara em sua vida sem que conseguisse ao menos se defender e agora estava apavorado diante da situação. Então, como dizer isso a ela sem quebrar seu frágil coração?

"Kagome... Estou..." Ele respirou fundo e apartou-se da garota, cujos traços de lucidez eram duvidosos e já não tinha mais certeza também do que falar ou se seria ouvido. Mas precisava simplesmente... dizer. "Apavorado."

"Eu estou aqui." Ela sorriu e beijou sua testa. Os lados das bochechas, seu nariz e o queixo. E ficou próxima de seus lábios, tão próxima... Ela tocou o rosto com a ponta dos dedos e por um momento, os olhos se perderam em si mesmos, sem ter a intenção de voltar para lugar algum. O pequeno e rápido toque entre as bocas inflamou algo que não sabiam nomear. E, lábios contra lábios, corpos encostados e corações batendo em um ritmo só... "Confie em mim."

"Eu vou tentar." Ele se afastou ligeiramente e tocou os cabelos em desalinho. Ela fechou os olhos em deleite e sabia que não tinha muito tempo até que adormecesse. Pegou-a no colo e depositou-a no colchonete, tomando o cuidado para cobrí-la. A respiração regular indicava que estava dormindo.

Inuyasha tomou um último gole de seu vinho e observou a sua 'hóspede', que adormeceu em sua sala, depois de tomar um porre, sentar em seu colo e dizer que confiasse nela. Não pôde deixar de achar que a situação era irônica. A princípio, quis ajudá-la a encontrar a essência da dança. E ela estava muito próxima, talvez mais dois ensaios e seria tão boa quanto a sua ídolo...

Deixou os pensamentos simplesmente sumirem de sua mente. Não precisava pensar naquele momento... Ele queria **somente** tocá-la para ajudá-la a alcançar a perfeição da sua arte. E ela tocou seu coração. E a certeza que o ato não fora proposital é o que deixava a situação ainda mais mágica… Não foi _querer_... Simplesmente _aconteceu_.

Kagome pretendia lhe dar uma vida social. E Inuyasha descobriu-se ganhando uma vida.

Uma vida... com ela.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

**Olá queridas! Nossa, quantas reviews para a titia, muito obrigada! Fico muito lisonjeada que se emocionaram com a história, ela é bem sensível mesmo e tentei com todo o cuidado retratar isso... Espero que eu tenha sido bem sucedida! **

**Falando sobre esse capítulo... Na verdade, ele era para ser bem menor, no entanto, achei que um pouco da inteiração dos dois seria algo importante para citar assim como a própria história da Kagome. **

**E um pouco de fluffy para vocês, mas as coisas não são boas para sempre – evil smile. Para quem tiver curiosidade, escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo Elephant love medley, na versão de Moulin Rouge e The winter takes it all, do The Corrs. É só pegar a letra que vocês descobrem rs.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Lally**


	3. Sentido

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, assim como os personagens que usarei na minha humilde trama. Assim como a Sonata ao Luar e o Romance de Beethoven. E quaisquer recursos de ballet clássico. Já entenderam certo?

**N/A: Pessoal! Essa fanfic não tem o intuito de demonstrar fielmente técnicas de dança ou música. Muito embora as coreografias eu tenho uma base, parei de fazer piano há dez anos, então não existe exatidão em relação à música, de modo que as descrições apenas são para estímulo de V. imaginações. Beijos!**

**Um toque de sensibilidade**

_Inspirado(Não_ _copiado) no fanfic "Save the Last Dance" de Maiden of the Moon. Dedicado a ela também._

_Inspired (Not copied) on the fanfic "Save the Last Dance, by Maiden of the Moon. Dedicated to her too._

Sentido

Dor de cabeça, muita dor de cabeça. Confusão mental... Estava quente, muito quente. O aquecedor do seu quarto voltou a melhorar do nada? Suspirou em deleite e aninhou-se melhor nas cobertas. Era domingo, sua mãe a chamaria só para almoçar... Mas seu aposento também não era tão escuro, parecia ainda de noite. Que horas seriam?

Kagome virou a cabeça para procurar o relógio da cabeceira de sua cama e encontrou... uma sala grande, duas garrafas de vinho vazias, duas taças, uma panela de chocolate com os vestígios de um fondue. E uma massa de cabelos prateados deitado em outro colchão... Tinha algo muito, _muito_ errado. Por que sua mente parecia difusa?

Checou o celular e conteve a vontade de gritar um palavrão. Era _dez da manhã_, estava na casa de _um homem solteiro_ e sua mãe não ligara _nem ao menos **uma** vez_? Sim, realmente, as coisas estavam de cabeça para baixo. Discou o número de casa e as teclas pareciam embaralhadas em sua visão... Aos poucos, bem lentamente, as memórias da noite anterior voltavam.

"Mãe?"

"Olá querida!" A voz dela parecia animada _demais_... Ou sua ressaca distorcia as coisas fatalmente? "Acordou agora?"

"Você não está brava?" Kagome perguntou debilmente. Sua mãe teria feito o maior escândalo se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa...

"Claro que não. Inuyasha me ligou de manhã e disse que vocês beberam um pouco a mais que ficaria aí para descansar!"

"E você concordou com ele?"

"Claro! É um rapaz confiável."

"Você é inacreditável..." Ela deixou-se encolher dentro dos edredons macios novamente. "Confia num homem assim, a toa..."

"Não é um homem a toa, querida." A garota do outro lado da linha mordeu o lábio. Infelizmente, concordava com a idéia. "Sabe disso."

"Certo... Mãe, estou com uma ressaca horrível. Já que conversou com ele, vou voltar a dormir okay?"

"Sem problemas! Chame-o para jantar conosco."

"Ahn... Vou tentar."

E Kagome desligou o celular. Durante alguns minutos, enquanto lutava contra a náusea, observava o visor de seu celular sem ainda ter registrado propriamente a conversa com sua mãe. Por Deus, era dez da manhã, ela tinha bebido muito além do respeitável com o homem que era seu pianista, amigo e... E mais nada. Suspirou. Sua dor de cabeça estava de enlouquecer. Deixou as reflexões sobre a estranha relação dos dois para depois e decidiu desfrutar um pouco mais do travesseiro macio e cobertas felpudas que Inuyasha colocara para ela durante a madrugada.

Não precisava pensar em nada...

O.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

Kagome gostava muito daquelas revistas estúpidas de adolescente. Não porque acreditasse que o 'segredo' para encontrar o homem perfeito fosse estar em alguma daquelas dicas estapafúrdias. Tampouco, que o horóscopo fosse influenciar, de alguma forma, na maneira que fosse viver ou alguma coisa assim. Ela era uma garota prática ou então preferia pensar assim.

Era de sua apreciação esse conteúdo pelo simples fato de sempre encontrar as respostas certas, pelo menos naquela circunstância, do porquê de certos rapazes agirem desta ou daquela forma. E não foi surpresa ela se pegar abrindo uma daquelas revistas para consultar sobre o _relacionamento dela e de Inuyasha_.

Talvez não fosse uma relação _convencional_. Não existia beijos, toques, carícias ou juras em nome do amor. Havia sim a preocupação, a motivação em ajudar a aperfeiçoar, técnica e sentimento em uma união perfeita. Era _isso_ que eles eram. Tinham algo além da compreensão dela mesma sozinha... Sua mãe lhe dissera isto logo após o hanyou ter saído da janta em sua casa, tirado sarro de sua cara com seu irmão mais novo e ainda ganho no jogo de cartas com seu avô... Isso sem mencionar que ele **lavou** a louça da janta. Ela nunca imaginara isso.

'Mas um cara rico sabe lavar a louça?' Ela perguntou a ele quando se dirigiam ao carro. 'Claro. Ou acha que os empregados fazem o que quero sem instrução?' E então Kagome teve que calar a boca. Garoto atrevido! Ah sim! Ele também cochilara em sua cama sem pedir permissão.

Então, naqueles testes estapafúrdios, encontrou duas respostas: Os dois eram feitos um para o outro e não tinham coragem de se declarar E, ela tinha que desistir porque ele não estava nem aí para a própria vida, que dirá a pobre garota desiludida.

Kagome abriu um grande bombom de embalagem azul e enfiou-o todo na boca, na ilusão de fazer sua tristeza desaparecer com o chocolate. Parecia tanto com o perfil daquelas matérias ridículas que lera minutos atrás... Mas não pode deixar de se sentir confusa. E muito deprimida. O rapaz de cabelos muito claros tinha um estranho magnetismo que ela ainda não conseguia definir.Ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava as pessoas com seu charme, repelia-as com sua frieza contida.

Sentia-se quase em um triângulo amoroso, cuja outra parte era a própria personalidade dele.

Muito embora parecesse inconcebível esta idéia, é a única coisa que seu cérebro conseguia registrar depois de tanta cerveja, vinho, chocolate e neve que ainda entorpecia sua pobre consciência. Sentia-se tão cansada, tão dolorida por dentro e ao mesmo tempo tinha uma força que a impulsionava para frente, fazia-a muito mais viva do que nunca sentira.

Mas ainda tinha algo em mente...

Por que dançava mesmo?

O.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

Aquela fora uma semana difícil.

Quer dizer, todos nós temos dias que não são lá muito agradáveis, intermináveis e as coisas parecem só acumular em sua cabeça até enlouquecer.

Mas _aquela_ semana é que parecia a **pior** entre todas. Kagome não se cabia em nervosismo, já que restava pouco mais que uma semana para sua apresentação. Inuyasha parara de criticá-la, de vez em quando até saía um ou outro elogio de seus lábios, mas, a sensação dos olhos dourados bebendo seus movimentos, atentos ao menor deslize fazia-a ficar tentada a errar em seus múltiplos giros e santos, cuja concentração era vital para um desempenho harmonioso.

Ademais, pedira uma pequenina adaptação na maldita música e ele negava veemente. Dissera que a música fora composta daquela maneira e não cabia uma _bailarininha_ qualquer mudá-la. Claro que isso deixou-a furiosa.

Mas, outra coisa que Kagome aprendera a perceber era o humor de Inuyasha.

Naquele dia, ele estava particularmente _insinuante_. A cada vez que observava os movimentos fluidos de sua coreografia, permitia os dedos atrevidos tocá-la em partes da dança que não o interessavam antes, deixava um calor estranho percorrer seu corpo.

E ao mesmo tempo, via um certo quê de preocupação e melancolia. O silêncio do aposento, após a gravação da música deixava o clima quase fúnebre. A quietude não era algo que realmente gostava, mas também não sentia ânimo de puxar um assunto do além com ele. Então, decidiu se concentrar no pedido.

"Inuyasha, gostaria que inserisse uma pausa na música." Ela suspirou e sentou-se, estalou os dedos dos pés e tirou-os do confinamento estreito das sapatilhas. "Estou com um tanto de dificuldade de congelar o momento de um passo e..."

"Mas Kagome, não pode modificar uma peça que está pronta!" Ele exclamou como se fosse o maior dos insultos. "A melodia tem harmonia porque foi criada desse jeito, se mexer em apenas um acorde, todo o equilíbrio..."

"Deixe de ser dramático, é só uma pausa. Já ouvi esse discurso."

Mas o olhar dele agora pairava sobre o seu. O flerte intenso foi demais para a garota. Desviou o olhar e ficou de costas, com os olhos cerrados e pensativa de como continuaria a coreografia... Mas não contava com as súbitas ações de seu pianista.

Inuyasha levantou-se e, tão silenciosamente quanto conseguiu, aproximou-se da garota ainda em torpor e, num movimento rápido, pegou-a no colo fazendo-a soltar um pequeno som estalado na garganta com o susto para então agarrar sua camisa assustada. Observou o rosto atraente perto do seu e mordeu o lábio inferior em apreensão.

"Coloque-me no chão... Não gosto de altura." Sussurrou com uma voz deliciosamente baixa aos ouvidos do hanyou. Um vibrar invadiu seu peito e, assim que os seus pés tocaram o chão, a mão masculina estava já em sua cintura, evidenciava o toque apertado do collant em sua pele com o toque possessivo... A outra mão estava entrelaçada a dele, as palmas se tocavam, a dele muito calejada e grande em relação à sua.

No silêncio os olhares se encontraram e já sabiam o que fazer. Um giro leve, corpos familiarizando-se. O corpo dela moldou-se ao dele e, ao compasso da mesma música, os pés se moveram em lenta sincronia, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, frente, trás, frente, frente, trás, trás. Num movimento súbito, Kagome jogou-se para trás e o braço de seu companheiro amparou-a a tempo. Mas não houve tempo para pensar. Logo sua coluna endireitou-se e então caía novamente, e o movimento já esperado fez Inuyasha ficar alerta de como deveria agir. Segurou sua cintura com firmeza e egueu-a ligeiramente, a perna esquerda dobrou-se enquanto a direita permanecia dobrada para trás. A pose permitiu que os quadris se encaixassem e os dois tremeram. Segundos. Kagome desceu e apartou três passos. Inuyasha a esperava com a mão direita levantada.

Tão logo os corpos se encostaram, o novo ritmo começou. Era frenético, intenso, uma névoa indefinida e deliciosamente perigosa, conduzia-os a um mundo pleno. Pernas se enroscavam, costas dela se arqueavam, corpos colidiam, mãos exploravam. Não havia pudor, não havia vergonha, não havia nada. Era apenas um par conduzido pela melodia do silêncio conjunto, respirações e ofegos misturados ao suor e suaves suspiros, gemidos, aparta-se, junta-se, pára-se!

O braço esquerdo do rapaz rodeava a cintura fina de sua acompanhante, girava-a, amparava-a e antes mesmo de começar, tinha terminado. Ele se afastara, deixando o frio vento envolver seu corpo como uma agressão e olhou-o aturdida. De uma hora para outra, Inuyasha parecia... distante?

"Dance para mim agora."

E ela tomou a posição. Os dedos dele pousaram em sua cintura, delinearam a longa perna elevada e então ela obteve a resposta que podia continuar. Um giro suave, o levantar de seu braço até às alturas, queria tocar as nuvens! Como era bom flutuar.

E tão de repente como começara, terminou.

"Até o próximo ensaio."

E ele saiu da sala.

O.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

Os dias passavam rapidamente. Depois do episódio na semana anterior, Kagome notou uma ligeira aproximação entre os dois. Pequenos toques na mão, um aperto na cintura mais demorado que o normal e olhares furtivos, às vezes nem tanto, que os dois trocavam. Mas não ousavam ultrapassar a doce linha tênue entre seus anseios e suas realizações. Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam do que estragar tudo em função que ambos não tinham certeza em relação ao outro.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia um pouco perdida, afinal, praticamente declarara-se ao jovem pianista e ele apenas assentiu e abraçou-a, o alívio em sua alma era evidente. Não gostava de esconder nada de ninguém, ainda mais quando eram seus sentimentos em questão. Depois de ensaiar cinco vezes naquele dia, Inuyasha aproximou-se do piano e esticou os braços um pouco, apenas para as juntas estalarem.

"Ué, não preciso de mais ensaios?"

Ele não respondeu. Fechou os olhos e Kagome sentiu a própria respiração prender na ansiedade de ouvi-lo. A última vez fora há quase dois meses e toda vez que pedia para que ele tocasse, negava com veemência e dava um amigável tapa em seu traseiro e... Bem, deixa pra lá.

Os suaves dedos faziam a melodia mais angelical do que era. Sentou-se como uma menininha a expectativa de uma história qualquer e deixou-se envolver por aquela estranha sensação de adrenalina e paz que sua música causava. Com certeza, ele tinha algo a mais quando deixava os dedos deslizar pelas teclas, não era _só_ habilidade. Tinha plena consciência que era uma bailarina disciplinada e sabia muito bem o que fazia, no entanto, Inuyasha passava pela disciplina e conhecimento. Não era limitado a isso. Não conseguia nem chamar de _talento _porque isso era algo que ela também possuía. Era como Kikyou no mundo da dança, tinha um brilho próprio e fulminante, não havia palavras para descrevê-lo em sua magnitude e desempenho, simplesmente, identificavam-se como tais ao apresentar a centelha de sua vivência naquilo que acreditavam ser sua vida.

Kikyou dançava porque isso a fazia sentir viva. Inuyasha tocava porque isso, de alguma forma, o fazia sentir-se melhor de algum fantasma que não tinha idéia qual fosse. E então a depressão abateu-a nas notas finais... Por que dançava, se não tinha esse dom inaudito que os dois possuíam? Não tinha uma grande melancolia ou razão de viver pela dança. Não podia dizer que era para contrariar os pais, porque estes a apoiavam completamente. Também não era como sustento, tinha o suficiente. Então... Para que _diabos_ dançava?

Sem que tivesse percebido, encolhera seu corpo como uma bola e abraçava os joelhos com tanta força que temia que suas juntas flexíveis travassem com aquela posição estranha. Então, franziu a sobrancelha. Ele tocava... de novo? Mas ele se repetia na mesma entrada... ao entrar de uma nota mais aguda, parava e voltava à introdução. E mais devagar. Esqueceu completamente de suas divagações e levantou-se, andou em sua direção e viu o músico ainda com os olhos cerrados, os dedos ficavam ligeiramente vermelhos pela pressão desnecessária às teclas. Apertou os olhos e conseguiu observar os cílios longos... e úmidos? Por que ele queria chorar?

De um minuto ao outro o silêncio brutal na sala fazia calafrios percorrerem a espinha da garota. E lentamente, muito lentamente, começava a perceber os sinais de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois. E não era nada bom.

"Kagome." A voz parecia ligeiramente embargada quando os orbes dourados encararam os azuis. O cigarro ainda não aceso pousava melancolicamente entre os dedos indicador e médio e o isqueiro era aberto e fechado, fazendo um 'click' irritante e constante e avermelhava ainda mais a ponta machucada da extremidade de sua mão.

"Você anda diferente comigo, Inuyasha." Ela sentou-se ao lado do pianista, as coxas se tocavam e ainda assim, o calor morno do contato não ajudava a garota à relaxar. "Disse alguma coisa inconveniente? Penetrei em sua vida de alguma maneira que não deveria? Tirei sua intimidade?"

"De certa forma, um pouco de tudo isso." Ele levou o isqueiro na frente do cigarro e acendeu-o, depois, guardou o objeto metálico no bolso da calça e cruzou as pernas. Deu uma longa tragada e soltou a fumaça lentamente, saboreando, aproveitando o gosto. Enrolando... "Entretanto, não é por isso que estou incomodado."

"Então o que houve?" A jovem encostou o gosto nos próprios joelhos e deixou os olhos atingirem até o fundo da sala, onde se encontrava um dos amplos espelhos que formavam a parede do salão. "Não posso pensar que eu tenha feito algo tão grave quanto invadir sua tão _preciosa_ intimidade." A palavra soou muito mais como um palavrão do que seu significado real. Inuyasha não se importou. Na verdade, não deu a mínima para aquilo.

"Preciso lhe dizer algo e temo que vá traumatizá-la por algum tempo até que perceba o que realmente significa." Suspirou e novamente levou o cigarro aos lábios, dessa vez, puxou apenas um pouco da fumaça. "Você sabe por que eu toco piano, Kagome?"

A pergunta pegou-a desprevenida. Muitas vezes pensara, mas sequer tentou encontrar uma resposta. Parecia tão natural vê-lo em frente ao seu arrogante e estimado piano alemão, deslizar notas belas e comoventes... Era parte dele. "Não sei." Foi sincera. "Acredito que já é tão parte de você que não há realmente uma razão para que você toque. Talento talvez, mas acho que muitas vezes ultrapassa isso..." O tom das bochechas assumiu um rosa tímido e ele não reprimiu o esboço de um sorriso triste.

"E Kikyou?" Ela arregalou os olhos novamente. "Por que Kikyou dança?"

"Não sei também. Parece natural que ela dance também." Kagome franziu o cenho incomodada. "Por que você está me fazendo tais perguntas?"

"Antes de respondê-la, uma última." Ao vê-la assentir, prosseguiu. "Por que _você_ dança?"

"Eu danço porque..." As palavras engasgaram em sua garganta. Era tão simples e tão complexo responder? Então, por qual motivo se sentia tão intimidada com aquela simplória questão? Apenas uma resposta e estaria tudo acabado. "Porque quero ser como vocês." Era mentira. "Que a vida de vocês é isso, mas, não vejo que a minha arte seja tão boa quanto então só quero dançar para que eu possa chegar próximo a vocês sem me envergonhar."

"Foi o que eu pensei." Ele levantou-se depois de apagar metade do cigarro no cinzeiro em cima do piano. "Você não é digna de ser bailarina, Kagome. Quer ser uma mera réplica do talento de outros quando na verdade é covarde demais para aprimorar o seu próprio, medrosa demais para superar o que faz sendo que possui capacidade." As lágrimas nos olhos dela não seguraram as palavras gélidas do rapaz. "Se quer me conhecer, tem que se deixar fazer isso. Para sentir, precisa tocar!"

"Pare, eu..."

"Ouça-me!" Ele agarrou os ombros dela e chacoalhou. "Só pode dançar quando for por si mesma e para si mesma! A única maneira de sentir é deixar-se tocar! Se não descobrir isso..." Respirou fundo e soltou-a. "Nunca será uma bailarina de verdade."

"Mas eu..."

"E enquanto isso não acontecer, Kagome." O timbre gélido voltou a coroar sua fala. "Não tocarei em nenhum espetáculo seu."

Depois dessas palavras, Inuyasha fechou as teclas do piano e abriu a porta, por onde sumiu e a casa ficou absorta no mais completo silêncio.

E Kagome, em suas lágrimas.

O.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

Os dias se arrastaram, na opinião dela. Voltar a treinar na sala ampla e majestosa de sua professora, ouvir incessantes elogios de como a coreografia que era igual estava _diferente_ e assim como ela mesma estava; não entendia muito bem qual a mudança em si mesma e preferia não pensar no que isto poderia significar. Certas coisas doem menos se não há o conhecimento profundo sobre elas.

Então, naquele instante, poucos minutos antes de entrar no palco para executar sua apresentação tão esperada e amaldiçoada – naquela última semana – viu sem enxergar realmente uma movimentação atípica dos ajudantes de palco. Talvez fosse algum problema no piso que estava escorregadio demais e as bailarinas teriam que tolerar o chão grudento de refrigerante.

(N/A: Algumas escolas jogam coca-cola no chão para que a madeira não se torne tão escorregadia, mas em compensação fica muito grudento, então, outras simplesmente não passam cera.)

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tanto quanto o seu apertado collant e saia de tule branco e azul, enfeitado de lantejoulas berrantes em sua singela opinião. O coque apertado fazia uma leve enxaqueca aparecer em sua mente e o glitter exagerado para iluminar seus olhos caía algumas vezes quando piscava, deixando-a um pouco confusa. Até mesmo suas sapatilhas novas incomodavam, devido ao gesso ainda estar resistente demais e a ponteira não fazer nenhum efeito.

Talvez ela simplesmente estivesse deprimida. Só porque Inuyasha chamou-a de incapaz, abandonou-a e o maldito cheiro de seu corpo não saía de sua cama e do seu travesseiro. Apenas pelo fato de se sentir desamparada e querer de volta o mau humor, as reviravoltas, sua melancolia, ou mesmo as conversas agradáveis. Sentia saudade até mesmo do porre! Ou então precisava de outro para colocar sua mente nos eixos.

Respirou fundo.

"Kagome!" Ouviu a voz melodiosa de Kaguya e virou-se, falseando um sorriso. "Já é hora querida. Desculpe o atraso, tivemos um pequeno contratempo mas já foi resolvido."

"Tudo bem, já estou indo."

A garota novamente sorveu o ar novamente e captou uma suave brisa. Parecia algo como florestas... Ponderou consigo mesma. As coisas perdiam o sentido. Tudo bem sentir o cheiro dele em sua cama, mas também, em pleno auditório?

Balançou a cabeça a fim de dissipar tais pensamentos e deparou-se com cortinas fechadas. Os olhos ainda não acostumados com a escuridão ainda captavam movimentos e algumas vozes como 'Mais um pouco para a esquerda!' 'Cuidado com isso, merda!' e não tentou adivinhar o dialeto. Concentrou-se em ficar no centro do palco, com os braços relaxados, formando um pequeno e harmonioso desenho oval e seus pés, que formavam quase um ângulo de 180 graus, já não estavam tão doloridos. Tudo parecia muito difuso...

Lentamente, as cortinas se abriram e Kagome sentiu-se cega por alguns instantes, já que a luz do holofote fora direcionada em seu rosto. Havia um outro foco, mas ficaria demasiadamente deselegante virar para trás para saber quem estava sendo destacado. As luzes baixas e amareladas iluminaram fracamente o palco e todos pareciam ter segurado o ar de seus pulmões. Kagome bateu de leve a sapatilha esquerda no chão, sinal para que os técnicos do som liberassem a melodia. Queria acabar com aquilo tudo, queria ir para casa, queria esquecer de Inuyasha e de tud...

_Espere. _

Os acordes começaram lentamente, seus braços fizeram movimentos que acompanhavam a sintonia da música, lentos, elevavam-se e abaixavam-se com graciosidade e precisão. Os olhos se fecharam para sentir a platéia.

'**A única maneira de sentir verdadeiramente é deixar-se ser tocada.'**

_Eu conheço esses acordes. Estudei muito tempo para poder executar essa música._

O corpo moveu-se para a esquerda, os pés alinhados então davam impulso para um salto, dois, três, percorria toda a extensão do palco. Parou. Uma pausa.

_Essa pausa não existe na música._

'**Não tem como modificar uma música que está pronta, Kagome.'**

Não houve tempo para raciocinar. A introdução logo começava e os passos não se atropelavam. Braços abertos. Preparação. Seqüência de giros, pose perfeita para a frente do público, braços para cima em reverência.

Aplausos.

_Não se parece com aquela gravação que entreguei hoje de manhã._

Tão logo as notas se elevavam, a complexidade da coreografia acompanhava. Exigia muito de seu corpo, de seu fôlego. As poses eram cada vez mais exigentes e lembrou-se de como Inuyasha exigira a resistência de seu corpo. Novamente uma seqüência de saltos, dois giros, um salto e mais uma pose.

_Ele me deixou sozinha hoje. Prometeu que viria a mim. Me julga incapaz de dançar!_

E seu corpo parou na lateral quando finalmente abriu os olhos. Os braços mexiam-se lentamente enquanto se ajoelhava com o cair triste das notas, uma rosa que murchava. Mas não queria murchar! Preferiu fechar os olhos novamente. O som se tornava mais alto e levantava, a ascensão de sua depressão. Mostrava-se uma borboleta solitária, planava sobre o palco errante em busca de uma flor. Não queria mais sentir-se uma lagarta. Em meio a contorções de sua coluna, lembrou-se do motivo da depressão inicial naquele fatídico dia. E se deu conta que talvez a culpa de tudo fosse _sua_.

_Por que dançava? _

A introdução veio novamente triste e melancólica, permitia-se deslizar pela mesma arte de emocionar. Ouvia o coração das pessoas baterem muito acima do seu a cada vez que suas pernas se moviam em uma corrida rápida para impulsionar um salto, ou o movimento delicado do corpo ao girar em torno de seu próprio eixo.

_Danço porque preciso. Danço porque quero. Não preciso viver na sombra._

E então, parava. Assim como a música se tornava cada vez menos leve, carregada. As notas graves soaram na acústica do teatro como um tambor em seus ouvidos. Lentamente caía ao chão, escutou sons de preocupação da platéia que não ousava se mexer. Então, ajoelhou-se na sua vênia final, na direção de onde vinha o som, lateral direita do palco e abriu os olhos.

Ao mesmo tempo, os dedos perdiam contato com as teclas de marfim e o braço esquerdo do pianista se levantava ao término da melodia, revelando o punho branco engomado por debaixo do smoking impecável. Os cabelos prateados formavam uma cascata até os quadris e Kagome não ousara se mexer. Sequer um instante.

Aplausos. Aplausos que não paravam, todos de pé, emocionados.

Inuyasha levantou-se do banco e tomou a mão da pequena bailarina, ainda inerte em sua respeitosa dança e inclinou-se graciosamente em agradecimento, a garota acompanhando os atos mecanicamente. Então deu alguns passos para trás e passou a aplaudi-la.

_Danço porque só assim sinto que posso tocar alguém verdadeiramente. Porque só assim posso ser quem almejo! Só assim encontro a mim mesma!_

Conseguiu sorrir. O fardo de seus ombros estava liberto. Os aplausos aumentavam ainda mais, já que ela dera algumas piruetas e se aproximara do público caloroso, a fim de agradecê-los. Então, correu na direção do rapaz que ainda batia palmas, tomou a mão longa entre a sua e juntou-o ao seu mundo espetacular.

Aos poucos, o calor de tudo abrandou e as duas estrelas daquele palco deram alguns passos para trás, novamente reverenciando àqueles que assistiram. A garota de olhos azuis virou-se para Inuyasha com uma expressão questionadora e magoada. Não esquecera das palavras rudes, muito menos do sentimento de desamparo que a ausência dele causou.

Mas não parecia preocupado em discutir sobre o assunto naquele exato momento.

"Por que você dança, Kagome?" Ele tocou de leve a bochecha macia e maquiada da garota, ambos alheios que o público ainda aplaudia e viam o que se passava.

"Dentre todas as explicações que eu tenho..." Não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Os olhos azuis suavizaram-se e a névoa que antes pairava desapareceu, deixando-os límpidos. Tão claros quanto os adornos de sua veste. "A que mais se encaixa é..." Ela suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a dele, que ainda descansava no rosto macio. "Danço para que me sintam e para que eu toque. Não porque quero ser uma cópia." O calor irradiava da pele de ambos, fazendo um contato morno e acalentador. "E sim porque na dança encontro a mim mesma."

"Agora sim, você é digna de ser uma bailarina."

A mão dela tocou a dele, os dois sorriram.

E as cortinas finalmente se fecharam.

Os olhos se encontraram.

_Aplausos_

O.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.o.O

Fim!

**N/A: Olá minhas queridas. Não é o fim ideal que muitos desejavam, mas é o que esta nobre autora tem para oferecer. Pensei em estender um epílogo, mas não acho que seja necessário. Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida, fiquem à vontade para me mandar um e-mail e agradeço de coração àquelas que revisaram com carinho e o meu carinho é retribuir com esse capítulo que eu tanto gostei de escrever. **

**Tarefa cumprida, well done!**

**Obrigada à Naru, irmãzona querida que sempre me agüenta nesses surtos de quando eu não sei o que fazer e escrevo e reescrevo diversas vezes o mesmo trecho e mostro para ela. Thanks a lot, irmãzona! –aperta - .**

**Beijos**

**Lally**


End file.
